Surprise, Love
by escape-reader.13
Summary: It's Rose and Dimitri's first Christmas together, but they are spending it with their own families. All Rose wants is to be Dimitri, can Santa grant her this Christmas wish? AU/AH RxR *I wrote this for my English final, and I loved it so much I had to post it. MERRY CHRISTMAS YA FILTHY ANIMALS ;P*


**A/N: Hello everyone! Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas! I wrote this story for my English final...I was listening to "Christmas (Please Come Home)" on repeat and it was such a Romitri song that this happened ahaha I hope you enjoy it and have a great time during whatever you're doing for the holidays.**

* * *

"Where do you live?" my boyfriend asked as he walked into our living room with two cups of coco.

I gave him a perplexed look as I grabbed my cup. I honestly had no clue what he was getting at. I was even more thrown off when his smile fell and he gave me a disappointed look.

"I mean your home. Where you're going for the holidays….where you're probably going to go back to for the summer."

"You mean my dad's house in Montana?"

"Yeah! What's the address?"

"Why…"

"Rose, just tell me."

"Tell me why though," I said in a whine, laughing afterwards. "It's not like we're spending Christmas together." The first thing we found out was that both our families live in Montana, however, we quickly learned they lived on opposite sides of the state.

Groaning, he finally said, "So I can send you your Christmas gift."

"Gift?" I asked, excited at the idea. "Won't it be too late to send a gift when you get to your mom's?"

"Not if I send it before I leave tomorrow."

"I dunno…I didn't get you anything," I said, a little crestfallen because he was a way better boyfriend then I was a girlfriend. "I thought we were going to exchange gifts when I got back from break."

Pulling me into his arms, he nuzzled my neck softly. "It's all wrapped and boxed. I just need your address," he said, his lips now hovering over mine. Curse this men and his lips. Curse him for knowing having them within such proximity fogged my mind and he could get me to do anything, even laundry. Pulling away, I grabbed my phone and texted him my dad's address. "Sent i-" I didn't get a chance to finish before his lips pressed against mine. When we broke apart, I couldn't help but tease him.

"Oh I'm such a weirdo?" he said playfully as he picked me up like baby and walked to his room. "I recall you rather enjoying the fact that I'm a weirdo…or have I been mistaken?" He gently laid me down on the bed, his usually mahogany brown eyes intensely gazing at me and his shoulder length chocolate brown hair tickling my face.

"I love that you're a weirdo…my weirdo," I responded, locking my arms around his neck and pulling him down for a kiss, spending the rest of the night making memories to last us the two weeks were about to spend apart.

"Rose, could you please get off your phone?" my father asked from the other side of the table. His low and calm tone told me it wasn't really a question, but that never stopped me from talking back.

"I coooouuuuld," I said, giving him a big grin without lifting my eyes from my phone.

"Rosemarie…" my mother said, making my skin crawl and my teeth grit.

After sending my response, I put my phone down and look up. "You know," I said, crossing my fingers. "I don't see what the big deal is, you're not even talking to me. Or talking at all, really. Plus how can we have a conversation if there's a 3 foot table in between us?"

"How can I even start a conversation if you've been on your phone since you came down for breakfast?" my father threw back. "You barely even muttered a good morning before plopping down the first seat you saw." I didn't get a chance to respond before I saw him nod his head and Goon #1 picked me up, chair and all, and brought me over to sit next to him.

"Seriously?! You couldn't even ask me to move? I'm 18 years old, not 18 months!"

"I could have," he responded with. When I glared at him, he locked his eyes with mine, a teasing glint in them. He only looked away because my mother squeezed his arm. No one said anything for a while, my eyes constantly looking at my phone on the other side of the room. I tried thinking of a way to go grab it, but I couldn't get up and run over because the goon was standing right to the side of me, and I couldn't crawl under the table because the goon would go grab before I even get up.

"So," my mother finally said. "What's his name?"

"Huh?" My head snapped back to look at her, wondering how she knew.

"That's why you're always on your phone, right? Because you're talking to a boyfriend that's probably back in California?"

 _Oh shit_ , I thought as my jaw slacked and I looked at my dad. His face alone gave away no response, but he takes poker face to a whole new level. His hands, however, gave away how he really felt.

"He's actually in Montana visiting his family."

"And why hasn't he presented himself to formally ask me to date you?" my father asked.

"Because he lives on the other side and I wasn't about to wait four months for your permission to date a perfectly good guy."

"No guy is a good guy," my father said, his steel gaze locking on me. "How do you know he's not going to leave you as soon as someone better comes along?"

"You're right. I don't know if this is temporary and he'll eventually leave but you know what, _dad_ , I don't care. I'm 18 years old and I'm enjoying college and being away from home. And by chance I met this great guy. And I would love for both of you to meet him, but he hasn't seen his family in years so I'm not going to make him take away time from being with them to come and formally ask for your permission to date me."

"A _good guy_ would do just that, Rose."

"How did you two meet?" my mother asked before I had a chance to fire back.

"That's a funny story," I said, laughing.

 _I was running late to my first 8 am class, but I needed something to wake me up so I went to a coffee shop that was on the way to my class. There was only a handful of people, a tall man wearing a duster in 70_ _℉ weather and a group of students. When the barista called my order, a bigger, longer hand clashed into mine. The hand connected to the man wearing the duster._

" _Oh sorry," I said, quickly pulling my hand away._

" _No worries. Here, I'll wait for yours," he said, with an accent different than the one I've heard around the city._

" _It's ok. That one's yours."_

" _Yes, but I'm not rushing to class." Again, he handed me the drink. "I insist."_

 _Looking at the clock, I realized I'd be lucky to find a seat at this point. So I pushed my stubbornness aside and took the drink before dashing off to class. I ended up getting to class just in time. Apparently in Berkeley there's an unspoken rule where class starts 10 minutes after the official time._ Thank God for hippies _, I remember thinking (although I quickly learned hippies weren't actually a common thing in California). Class started without any problems. The professor seemed cool and engaging, her love for the topic clearly showed and it made me eager to learn about sociology._

 _30 minutes went by and the professor kept looking at the door. Class was almost over when the door opened and the man in the duster strode in._ How could someone be so inconsiderate as to walk into class right before it ended _was another thought that ran across my mind. The professor quickly explained that he was her TA for this class and as such he wouldn't really be present, more of a behind the scenes helper. After introducing himself, he disappeared just as quickly as he reappeared and our professor let us out early since she had nothing else to tell us. I had just gotten out the door when I felt someone walking beside me. A quick glance at the shadow gave me a hint as to who it was._

" _You know it's kind of rude walking into a class so late," I said._

" _It's also rude to take someone's coffee," he tossed back in his Russian accent._

" _You offered! I was totally fine waiting for my drink."_

" _But then you would have been late to your class."_

" _Well then the next time we both order the same thing at the same time, I'll let you get the first one."_

" _So there's going to be a next time?"_

" _I meant theoretically. You're a grad student, I doubt we'll see each other again."_

" _Would you want to?" he asked, making me stop and look up at him. Looking me straight in the eyes, he asked again. "Would you want to see me again? Let's say for dinner?"_

"Oh yeah. He's such a good guy that he took advantage of his position to get you into his bed," my father said. "He was your TA, it's completely unethical for him to engage in a personal relationship with you."

"True. That's why after our first date, he asked to be transferred to another class before asking me on a second date," I said smugly. "And for your information he hasn't tried to 'get me into his bed.'"

"Of course not," my father grumbled. Looking at my mom, he nodded his head towards the exit and she nodded before looking at me.

"We're going to give Ellen and Alberta gifts before they leave," she said. "Do you want to come? I know they'll be happy to see you."

"Alberta I believe, but I'm pretty sure Kirova would rather see the school close before seeing me again. I'll just stay here and help around with prepping for dinner or something."

"Ok then. Are your friends coming over tonight?"

"Yup! I hope Lissa and Christian get here soon!"

"You're _boyfriend_ better not 'stop by' while we're gone," my father interrupted.

"Yes, because he would drive 8 hours to just stop by." Having enough of my father's insults, I got up and went to my room, picking up my phone along the way.

My home screen was filled with 10 text and 3 missed calls.

 _Pretty lights on the tree_

 _I'm watching them shine_

 _You should be here with me_

 _Baby please come home_

After getting dressed, I decided to make sugar cookies, Christmas music blasting throughout the house. From Michael Bublé's Christmas album to Christmas with Nashville to original Christmas classics. With nothing left to do, I made some hot chocolate, knowing I wouldn't make it as good as my boyfriend. Sighing, I catch my thoughts drifting to him again. Checking my phone, a picture of us in front of the big tree at Union Square greeted me. After telling him why I stopped responding, he told me he wouldn't be on his phone tonight because of Christmas Eve mass and then dinner. Still, I constantly checking my phone hoping he found time to send me a message.

Resting my head against the cold window, a smile crept along my mug, the steam from the hot coco warming my face. It's astonishing how much has happened in four months. Starting my first year in college, I imagined my days being filled with study dates and partyhopping, making new friends and conquering the dating life. Not dating too many guys, but not settling down either. But that's exactly what I did. I met him in the most cliché way, but that just made everything so much more special.

Again my mind went back to how we first met, and now 4 months, and countless dates later I'm back at home, pining for my boyfriend that's on the other side of the state. I feel like I got the best of both worlds. I found a boyfriend that makes me want to settle down and lets me enjoy quiet nights and romantic gestures I never thought I would love; but I also enjoy the stereotypical college life through the sorority I rushed at the start of the school year. And now I get to enjoy being back home, opening and giving presents, and hopefully seeing my best friends.

"Geez, Rose, you look like you're shooting a car or jewelry commercial," Adrian said, brining me out of my thoughts. A big, wide smile grew as I turned around and saw my group of friends walking into the living room. Putting my cold mug down, I got and ran up to them.

"Stop being a tool, she's just in love," Lissa said in my defense, wrapping me up in a tight hug. "God I've missed you."

"Missed you too, Lis. And you too, Fireball," I said to her husband.

He was too preoccupied carrying the baby and the bags to properly respond, but he managed to say, "I guess I missed you too, Psychopath."

While everyone settled down and put their gifts under the tree, I spent some quality time with my godson. I'll admit I was a little scared at first. He was born right before I left for Cal, and Lissa puts him on the camera every time we FaceTime, but this was the first time I actually got to interact with him and I've never had the best track record with babies. However, by some holiday miracle, I wasn't having any problem making him laugh and giggle. I was actually enjoying playing with the world's cutest four month old.

Once everyone was settled and seated, we lost track of time as we caught up with each other. Lisa and Christian just moved into her parent's house, after spending the past six months remodeling the whole place. Christian was also about to finish culinary school, so that would bring in some more money. Adrian was up in New York, doing his art thing at Columbia and breaking hearts everywhere he went. Mason and Eddie just finished basic training in Chicago for the Navy, and got the holiday break before starting SEAL training. And I was at Cal studying Psychology and finding the one person that feels like home. It's so weird talking to my friends and seeing the different paths life has taken us down, and it's what we wanted.

"Where are your parents?" Lissa asked when the conversation got silent.

The mood instantly darkened remembering out last conversation. "Visiting Kirova and Alberta."

"If looks could kill," Adrian teased. "Butt heads with your dad, again?"

Going through high school, my dad and I fought so much that the questions stopped being "What happened?" and "What was it about this time?"

"He's being completely irrational about my boyfriend," I said, going on to explain what the whole fight was about.

"I mean…." Lissa started to say.

"You're on his side?! How can I ask him to ditch his family for a day to come here and stroke my dad's ego by asking him for permission to do something he's been doing for months."

"Rose, we have a baby here!" Adrian teased.

"Shut up!" I said, laughing as my cheeks heated up.

"What if you go to him?" Lissa said out of the blues. "Like get in the car with your parents and drive all the way to…"

"Ekalaka. His family lives in Ekalaka, an 8 hour drive away to Missoula. I am not confining myself to being in the same car with my insupportable father."

"And he didn't offer to come visit?" she persisted.

"He did but I can't just ask him to be driving 8 hours back and forth to spend Christmas with his family and me. It's not fair and we agreed to have our own little Christmas after I got back."

"He can't come after Christmas?"

"He flies back tomorrow."

Before she could continue, Adrian cut in, saying, "Drop it, cus. He can't make it, he can't make it. I'm sure he's still a great guy. He's gotta be for Rose to go on more than one date with him."

"Are you still tripping because I didn't go on a second date with you?" I said, knowing full well the answer he's about to give. However, the door bell rings before he could say it.

"Who could be coming over right now?" Christian asked, upset someone's disturbing our moment of peace.

Having an idea, I dash to the door, baby Alex and all. When I yank the door open, there's a lone box on the porch, wrapped in gold with a sparkly red bow in the corner. _That's weird_ , I thought. If it was shipped here then it should be in a brown box covered with a long white label. Not thinking much about it, I go to pick it up, placing the baby on my hip so I don't drop him.

"Let me get that for you," a Russian voice whispers into my ear.

"Dimitri!" I shouted, turning into his arms. "What are you doing here?"

"After spending a week away from you, 8 hours didn't seem like a bad idea."

Smiling, I meet him for a long kiss, his arms pulling me closer. The kiss ended sooner than I would have liked because Alex started fidgeting.

"You know, Rose, I think I dodged a bullet with you if you around kissing the deliver boys while you boyfriend's on the other side of the state," Adrian said, his devil-may-care smirk bouncing on his lips. Not saying anything, I walked closed the door and pulled Dimitri with me to the living room.

"You guys," I say, waiting for everyone to turn around. "Look who dropped by."

"Oh. Shit," Lissa responded, slapping Christian's arm like she was a wound up toy. "It's you! I mean you're him! I mean…holy shit you're hot."

"Lissa!" Christian said, face turning red.

"Not like I'd leave my husband for you hot, more of a I'd definitely buy a magazine with your face on it hot," she said, unable to look away from us.

Laughing, Dimitri slipped his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine.

"Damn you make one hot couple," Adrian said, shaking his head. "Or should I say family?"

Laughing, I respond by talking to Alex in a baby voice. "Uncle Addy thinks he's so funny, doesn't he? Maybe he should stick to paining."

As I introduced him to all of my friends, something dawned on me.

"That's why you asked for my address."

"What?"

"Last week before we left. You weren't planning on sending me something, you were planning on visiting me." Instead of responding, he just looked away, his cheeks a tinge of pink. "You're such a weirdo."

"I'm your weirdo," he corrected, planting a soft kiss before getting assaulted with questions from my friends.

I must have been on the Nice list this year for Santa to bring me the one gift I truly wanted.


End file.
